


Shallow Love and Hand Holding

by Maeday



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeday/pseuds/Maeday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson couldn't remember the last time someone had tried to pick him up at a bar but it had definitely been long enough that he was willing to give this stranger with wooden bracelets and quick, blue eyes the address to his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil Coulson did not frequent bars as a general rule. If he wanted alcohol, he could drink himself into a stupor in the comfort of his own home without the embarrassment of potentially cracking his hard ass exterior in the presence of other people. But… when Maria Hill invites someone to go to a bar with her, they go.

Which was precisely how he found himself in the company of Maria Hill, Jasper Sitwell, and a dozen other members of their law firm in a back alley bar with ale to die for. Phil had opted out and had been nursing the same beer for nearly an hour while watching the rest of his coworkers slowly drink themselves into silliness. Even Maria had taken off her suit jacket. There was live music but not the kind you danced to thank god. Everything was laid back and pretty quiet considering the presence of drunk people. 

“Are you just going to have one beer the whole night and take up a seat at the bar or are you going to order something else?” the bartender asked.

Phil muttered an apology and slipped off the barstool to plop himself down near the billiards tables where Sitwell and Woo were trying to play a rather sloppy game and both seemed to think that they were winning. Maria had loosened her tightly wound personality enough to start chatting up an attractive woman in the corner and Phil noticed that the couple from work that had bothered to come with them were gone, assumedly to the bathroom to make up like teenagers or back to their comfortable home. 

Phil would really like to be back in his own apartment on his own couch with his own beer watching television and getting drunk to the tune of SuperNanny reruns instead of Woo and Sitwell arguing over who was stripes and who was solids. His irritation grew stronger the longer he stayed in the bar so he put his beer down on the table, silently wishing that something would happen between that moment and when he got back so he wouldn’t feel obligated to finish it. He wandered outside into the dark, barely lit street.

It had rained earlier and Phil knew that he would be getting the back of his jacket wet when he leaned against the wall but he did it anyway. He could at least try to look casual on occasion. 

“The bar scene not your thing?” a voice suddenly asked.

Phil tried to hide his surprised twitch and glanced a little bit further down the wall to see another man standing there, conveniently shadowed and in silhouette. “Just needed some fresh air.”

The stranger snorted and the sharp flare of a lighter marked the beginnings of a cigarette. “There’s no fresh air to be had in this city,” he remarked. When he moved his arms Phil could hear the clinking of bracelets; they sounded like wood. “Your office buddies starting to get on your nerves?” 

“Yeah,” Phil conceded, because why not. He wasn’t ever going to see this guy again.

“Yeah a couple of my friends are in there too, being generally jack asses and just getting worse the more drinks they have,” he answered. He paused to take a drag on his cigarette. “What’re you an accountant or something?”

“I’m a lawyer,” Phil answered.

The guy didn’t answer for a long moment and Phil was momentarily a little nervous that the guy would leave. “Sounds like a shitty job.”

“It can be,” Phil agreed. “And what are you, a ninja?”

The other guy laughed. “Nah. I’m a bit of everything, really.”

“Like what?” Phil pressed.

“Like… I did construction for a while, bartending here and there, I was a bouncer for a while, just odd jobs, y’know?” 

No Phil really didn’t know. His whole life he had spent working towards becoming a lawyer just like his father. He’d never thought about doing anything that constituted an ‘odd job.’ “Yeah,” he said instead. “So you’re not doing anything right now?”

“No right now I’m totally free,” the guy said with a hint of laughter in his voice that meant that he wanted Phil to take that sentence exactly how it sounded. _I’m free if you’re free. Want to get out of here?_

“Have you got a cigarette to spare?” Phil asked instead.

The guy shifted slightly, from the shadows it looked like he was patting his pockets and Phil could hear the wooden sound of his bracelets. The man paused for a moment before stepping into the light, a cigarette held out in blunt, calloused fingers with two plain silver rings - one on his index finger, on his ring finger, right hand, Phil took it upon himself to notice any and all possible wedding rings present in this sort of a situation. Not that he was in this sort of a situation very often. 

He accepted it and stuck the end between his teeth. “Lighter?” he mumbled around it. The guy finally got entirely into the light when he held out the lighter and Phil Coulson was suddenly face to face with bright blue eyes and a knowing smirk. And yes, wooden bracelets. Phil accepted the lighter carefully and lit the tip of his cigarette.  The calloused hand was already there, waiting with an open palm for the lighter back. Phil placed it with more purpose than probably necessary back in the stranger’s palm.

The other man caught Phil’s fingers before he could pull away and tugged him a little closer. “I’m Clint,” he said abruptly.

“Phil,” he answered.

The corner of Clint’s mouth quirked up a little bit. “Well, Phil, unless I’m reading this situation entirely wrong I think you would mind getting out of here with me. It’s not like your friends are paying much attention to where you are. A couple of them already snuck out the back.”

Phil used his free hand to pluck the cigarette out of his mouth so he could breathe out a puff of smoke. He imagined that he looked like he felt - a good ten years younger and not at all worried about an attractive guy trying to pick him up. “Can’t imagine why you’re interested,” he muttered. He tapped the end of the cigarette against the wall to loose some of the ash.

Clint raised his eyebrows and tugged Phil a little closer, the lighter still caught between their fingers. “I think you should leave it up to me to decide what I’m interested in. Maybe I just have a thing for bored looking lawyers out with their drunk friends.”

“You find those people often?”

Clint huffed a quiet laugh and took a quick pull of his cigarette. “I think I can proudly say that this is a brand new interest for me. Congratulations.”

Phil glanced back towards the door he’d exited from. He could still hear the strains of music from inside the bar and his phone had yet to light up with a text from any of his coworkers asking where he was and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been picked up by someone for any reason. He looked Clint straight in the eye and said, “Yeah I think I’d like to get out of here if you don’t mind.”

Clint smiled. “Oh I don’t mind at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

Clint and Phil didn’t talk much during the taxi ride to Phil’s apartment. Phil knew that the other man was busily watching the changing of scenery outside the window from the slightly rundown part of town where the bar had been to the more upstate, expensive part of town where Phil’s too-expensive apartment was located. When they stopped outside the complex, Clint raised his eyebrows but he was giving Phil a kind of conspiratorial look that Phil wasn’t sure what to make of.

Phil led the way into his apartment, fidgeting a little bit with the ends of his sleeves. Clint made a quiet impressed noise when he saw the inside, lit gently by a few very artistic lamps that Phil had bought a few years previously. Phil felt his heart rate pick up speed at the sound.

“Nice place,” Clint murmured. He slid his jacket off and Phil took a moment to appreciate his seriously muscled arms. “Guess all that lawyer-ing really pays off.”

“I suppose,” Phil answered quietly. He took his jacket off too and held out his hand for Clint’s, hanging them both on the coat rack by the door. He turned around, ready to awkwardly ask if it was time to do this, when Clint was suddenly right in front of him and before Phil knew it, his back his the door and Clint’s hands were on either side of his face and Phil was being kissed more fiercely than he could remember ever being kissed before. 

Phil managed to get his hands to work but only got so far as to grab Clint’s hips before the other man pulled back. “Sorry about that but you looked like you could use some help getting going,” Clint said with a bright, mischievous smile.

Phil returned the smile as best he could but his brain was definitely occupied with something else, like the ass that he’d finally managed to get his hands on. He jerked Clint closer and he could feel the huff of laughter that Clint made when he squeezed that perfect ass just to see what it felt like. 

Clint kissed Phil again and Phil could feel those calloused hands wandering, untucking his shirt from his pants and slipping curiously underneath it against his skin. The wooden bracelets rolled against his skin while Clint moved his hands further up. Phil shivered and decided that he was allowed to feel a little skin too but he just went the whole nine yards and pulled Clint’s shirt off, momentarily put off by Clint having to take his hands off Phil’s skin but as soon as the shirt was gone, Clint was unbuttoning Phil’s nice dress shirt dexterously and shoving it off Phil’s shoulders while Phil explored the kinds of muscles that came from hard work instead of a gym membership.

“God, you’re attractive,” Phil managed to murmur. 

Clint laughed softly. “You’re not too bad yourself for a desk jockey.”

“I’ll take that as some kind of compliment.”

“As you should. You want to take this to the bedroom or would you prefer to make out against the door like teenagers?” Clint teased. 

Phil slid his hand down Clint’s chest to cup him through his jeans. Clint bit his lip for a moment and Phil lost his train of thought. “The couch is really rather comfortable… and closer. I paid good money for it to be comfortable enough for sleeping on.”

Clint laughed at that and thrust slightly into Phil’s hand. “Well I hope that there won’t be much sleeping.” 

Phil couldn’t argue with that so he just grabbed Clint by his belt loops and dragged him over to the very nice couch that hadn’t seen any exciting action since he’d bought it. Clint took the initiative and shoved Phil down into a sitting position before straddling his lap and taking his time exploring Phil’s mouth slowly while rolling his hips against Phil’s so slowly that Phil was just shy of grabbing his hips and forcing him into a faster rhythm. Clint obliged without Phil having to do anything about it though and Phil certainly didn’t mind Clint’s comfortable weight forcing him further down into the couch cushions, certainly not when he got his hands around that perfect ass again. 

Clint still had his mouth on Phil’s when he reached down to his own belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. “Yeah I think those should come off all the way,” Phil mentioned when he managed to get a break between kisses. Clint grinned and got off Phil’s lap so he could shimmy all the way out of his pants and take off his shoes and socks and underwear. He spread his arms out, standing there completely naked and not at all embarrassed. 

Phil didn’t bother saying anything, just very purposefully undid his belt and unzipped his pants so he could finally get his cock free of the restraints of his pants. Clint smirked and came closer, kneeling fluidly between Phil’s knees and swallowing his cock without ceremony. It caught Phil a bit by surprise and he couldn’t stop the instinctive thrust up into Clint’s mouth but the other man moved with it like he expected it and put his hands on Phil’s hips to keep him from doing it again. Phil got one hand in Clint’s hair and he was sure that he was probably pulling a little bit too hard but Clint didn’t seem to mind while he bobbed up and down, lips stretched around Phil’s cock. Phil could feel one of Clint’s hands slipping down from his hip and when he glanced down he could tell from the movement of Clint’s shoulder that he had that hand around his own dick. 

“Not fair for you to be naked down there when I can barely see you,” Phil managed to say in a strained voice. 

Clint pulled off his cock and licked the tip cheekily. “You’d rather have me up there?” he asked innocently. 

Phil groaned and tipped his head back. “What do you think?”

“You’re going to have to give me a minute then,” Clint answered as he crawled back onto Phil’s lap and Phil held back an embarrassing noise when their cocks rubbed against one another. “You wouldn’t happen to have any lube would you?” Clint asked.

“What?” Phil asked uncomprehendingly. 

Clint sighed but he was smiling. He leaned forward until he and Phil were chest to chest and whispered in his ear like it was some kind of secret, “I’d like to ride your cock, Phil.”

“Oh god,” Phil said in a small voice. “Yeah, there should be lube in the side table, in the back, somewhere.”

The younger man snorted a quiet laugh and leaned over to the side table and shuffled around looking for the lube and Phil took advantage of all of the skin suddenly very close to his face to lick and kiss at those wonderful shoulders and the jut of the collarbone. Clint suddenly moved back, lube in hand, with a smirk on his face. “You’re welcome to bite if you want. Not like I have a reputation to maintain.” 

Phil took that invitation without comment and bit down on Clint’s collarbone and then sucking a dark spot over the mark. Clint was moving but it wasn’t until he pulled back to admire the spot that he realized that Clint was opening himself up, back arching and hips rolling against Phil’s. Phil reached down and stroked them both. Clint hissed slightly but didn’t stop whatever he was doing to prepare himself. Finally Clint relaxed his back slightly, breathing heavily while Phil continued to stroke them slowly. 

“Right,” Clint murmured. He put his hands on Phil’s shoulders and hoisted himself up slightly. Phil let them both go and watched as Clint reached down and held Phil’s cock still while he slowly slid down it, tensing until Phil felt that he was completely inside Clint’s body and Clint relaxed slightly with a rough laugh. Phil took Clint’s dick in hand again and ran his thumb over the slit. Clint shuddered and put his hands on Phil’s shoulders again. 

Phil was hard put to keep a steady rhythm on Clint’s dick when Clint started moving himself, riding Phil’s cock like a fucking pro, head tipped back and steady groans and half bitten off moans coming from his mouth. Phil caught himself just watching the expanse of sweat slicked skin in front of him, hand stilling until Clint groaned out, “Phil, keep moving damn it.”

It didn’t take long before Phil felt Clint’s rhythm slipping, body moving faster, less fluidly than before and he kept up the pace jerking Clint off. He could feel his own orgasm coming just watching Clint on his lap, quickly coming undone. Phil brought his free hand around to Clint’s ass and coaxed him into a quick, even rhythm. “Phil,” Clint murmured.

“Go ahead,” Phil said so quietly he wasn’t even sure if Clint had heard it. 

One long, pornographic groan later, Clint was coming in Phil’s hand and the sound was more than enough to bring Phil to an orgasm as well, tipping his head back while his body tensed. They were both breathing hard into the silence afterwards and Clint slowly moved off Phil’s lap and flopped down on the couch next to him. Phil glanced over at him. Clint’s eyes were closed and his bitten, red lips were parted while he panted softly. Phil didn’t bother thinking before he leaned over and kissed Clint softly. Clint’s eyes opened and he looked so surprised that Phil was concerned that he’d done something wrong. But Clint quickly closed his eyes again and kissed Phil back with a sweetness that hadn’t been present when he was riding Phil’s dick.

Phil twined their fingers together and before he knew it, he was asleep.

When he woke up again, Clint was gone, there was sticky drying cum on his stomach, and no other indication that Clint had ever been there. He fell back into the couch cushions with a groan and brought his hands up to rub at his eyes. A crinkling sound and the feeling of paper surprised him and when he brought up the hand that had been holding Clint’s when he fell asleep he found a slip of paper between his fingers. 

 _Call me_ and a phone number. 

Phil smiled and went to take a shower, but not before putting the slip of paper folded up in his wallet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was my first time writing smut AND MY GOODNESS WAS THAT FUN. YES.


End file.
